


The 2-4-1 [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [17]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Hemipenes, Kinktober, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Very slight crack maybe, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' The 2-4-1Original summary:Klingons aren't the only ones with a two pronged attack, if you know what I mean...;)Kinktober Day 17: Hemipenes
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 1





	The 2-4-1 [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 2-4-1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069583) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Here is part 17 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020! I literally only just realised while editing this that 2-4-1 is like two for one. Like an offer in a supermarket. I'm an idiot.

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoilover](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392) · [The 2-4-1](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/the-2-4-1/s-JltLt7wYKbc)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-444603155-523904392/the-2-4-1/s-JltLt7wYKbc)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l8w0zib5oobjw56/The%202-4-1.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069583) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
